


Dance With Me

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon slow dance.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to dance. I listened to 'I want to dance with somebody' and it gave me inspiration.

" _Richie."_

One step, two step. 

"Yeah?" 

Three step. One step...

"I love you." 

Two step, Three step. 

"I love you too. Much more than you know." 

And dip. 


End file.
